Under Your Control
by PatateAtomike
Summary: Quand Quinn et Santana se retrouvent seules dans une salle de classe... OS Quitana. EDIT: Bon finalement, j'ai écris une suite.. J'espère que ça vous plaira... Plusieurs chapitres sont prévus...
1. Under Your Control

Voilà je me suis lancée dans l'écriture donc voici mon premier OS. Un OS Quitana, un couple que je trouve de plus en plus intéressant, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Toutes reviews sont les bienvenues, bonnes ou mauvaises! C'est avec des critiques qu'on avance donc n'hésitez pas, même si c'est pour laisser 2 mots, ça fais toujours plaisir ;-).

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas etc...

Quinn marchait dans un couloir du lycée, quand une main l'agrippa et la tira dans une salle de classe. A peine fut-elle à l'intérieur, qu'un corps se colla au sien, la plaquant au mur, et des lèvres s'affairaient déjà sur les siennes. Un baiser fougueux, urgent, avide. Elle ne s'était pas débattu ayant très vite reconnu l'instigatrice de ce baiser, Santana.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'elles se retrouvaient dans une salle de classe, une réserve, un vestiaire, et où leur combat débutait. Un combat pour le pouvoir, le pouvoir sur l'autre, la possession du corps. Toujours dans des lieux peu intimes, où elles pourraient être découvertes à n'importe quels moments, cela ajoutait de l'excitation au jeu. Bien que les endroits différaient, leur rencontres se déroulaient presque toujours de la même façon, et cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception.

Passé la surprise du moment, Quinn, d'un mouvement de bassin, échangea leur places. Santana était maintenant plaquée au mur. Quinn profita de son effet de surprise pour emprisonner les poignets de la brune au-dessus d'elle, les maintenant de sa main droite. Sa main gauche alla se loger sur la hanche de Santana, la poussant un peu plus contre le mur, et elle repartit dans un baiser des plus passionnés. Malheureusement, bien qu'un peu plus petite, Santana était bien plus forte que Quinn, elle n'eut aucun mal à se dégager de la prise de la blonde. Ses deux mains l'attrapèrent par les hanches et elles basculèrent une fois encore, échangeant leur place.

Cette fois-ci, Santana ne laissa pas à la blonde le temps de réagir, et glissa sa main dans sa nuque, l'empoignant fermement et se ruant sur son cou, à la manière d'un vampire, mordit la chair à pleine bouche, enfonçant ses dents assez pour être sentie mais pas assez pour faire mal.

N'ayant pas anticiper, Quinn ne put que gémir à cette attaque délicieuse. C'est ce qui la perdit, ce gémissement, signe d'abandon à l'autre. A cet instant, elles surent toutes les deux. Le combat était finit, Quinn avait perdu et Santana gagné. Elle s'était abandonnée, avait baissé sa garde et la brune en avait profité. Plus que le contrôle, elle avait gagné le plaisir de donner du plaisir, et bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, c'était bien plus important pour elle.

Elles allaient maintenant pouvoir entamer la pièce, les rôles étaient définis, Santana contrôlait et Quinn n'avait plus qu'à se laisser guider. Santana continua de mordre son cou, tirant de la blonde de nouveaux gémissements. Elle planta ses ongles dans sa nuque la forçant à dégager un peu plus l'accès son cou. Elles rompirent le contact physique quelques secondes, Santana voulant retirer à la blonde son haut d'uniforme de pom-pom girl, et retrouvèrent presque aussitôt la position qu'elles avaient laisser. De sa main droite, la brune empoigna la poitrine de la blonde, avec force mais délicatesse. Sa bouche remonta de son cou à sa mâchoire dans un mélange de baisers et morsures. Sa main gauche quitta la nuque de la blonde, et descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse, passant délicatement entre ses seins et son ventre dénudé, arrachant des frissons à Quinn qui lui remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale et la fis se cambrer un peu plus.

La blonde était complètement déboussolé, perdu dans les sensations que la brune savait lui donner. Des frissons. Du désir. De l'impatience. L'impatience d'être délivrée de cette douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait. Elle sentait son bas-ventre s'embrasé, avide des ces mains qui parcouraient son corps. La brune souleva sa cuisse et naturellement Quinn enroula sa jambe autour de son corps, laissant à Santana un meilleur accès à son sexe. Elle glissa alors sa main gauche dans le dos de la blonde, à la fois pour la coller un peu plus à elle et pour la soutenir, sentant Quinn chancelante à cet instant. Sa main droite quitta la poitrine de la blonde et se faufila entre ses cuisses, caressant du bout des doigts le tissu maintenant trempé. La blonde se cambra, essayant dans un mouvement de bassin d'appuyer son sexe contre la main de la brune, son désir étant à son comble. Santana continua de jouer avec elle, caressant doucement, sans trop d'insistance, son sexe couvert par cette étoffe bien fine. Quinn planta ses mains crispés dans le dos de la brune ne supportant plus cette torture dans un gémissement pouvant presque être entendu du couloir.

C'est alors que la brune décida que le supplice avait assez durer. Elle releva la jupe de la blonde et glissa sa main avec vigueur dans sa culotte, entrant en contact direct avec son clitoris. Quinn laissa échapper un râle de plaisir et de délivrance, très vite remplacé par l'avidité. Elle faillit s'écrouler, ses jambes lui faisant défaut, mais Santana la soutint de son bras gauche enroulé autour de son corps. Ses doigt s'activèrent sur le sexe de la blonde, lui arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements de plus en plus pressés.  
Tout le corps de Quinn était tendu, crispé, attendant la délivrance. Son esprit avait arrêté de fonctionner, seul le plaisir de ces caresses délicieusement impitoyables lui importait, elle voulait plus, encore plus. Ce qui ne tarda pas arriver, dans un ultime mouvement de doigt Santana fis jouir la petite blonde. Elle fut prise d'un sublime orgasme qui n'en finissait plus. Elle resta plusieurs secondes les ongles plantés dans le dos de la brune se laissant porter par le plaisir. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir son cri, un cri de plaisir.

Puis elle se détendit, épuisée par cet effort. Santana l'enlaça, et lui glissa à l'oreille "Ça va ?" avant de chercher dans ses yeux une réponse. Même si elles ne l'avoueront jamais, plus que de faire l'amour, c'est ce moment qu'elles aimaient, ce moment où toutes les deux baissaient définitivement leur garde. Pendant un bref instant, elles n'étaient plus ces garces qui dirigeaient le lycée et avaient une réputation à tenir mais deux amantes soucieuses du bien-être de l'autre.

Elles se regardèrent, et une conversation muette se fit entre elles deux. Leur regard était doux, affectueux, compréhensif, attentionné. Elles ne pouvaient échanger aucun mots, tenant à leur fierté réciproque, elles ne pouvaient exprimer ce qu'elles ressentaient à cet instant, alors leurs yeux parlaient pour elles, révélant leurs fêlures, leurs faiblesses, probablement leurs amours également... Mais aucune ne dirait, aucune n'exprimerait ses sentiments, trop effrayée des conséquences.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après un moment qui leur sembla une éternité, elle se séparèrent, leurs corps se détachant à contre-coeur. Un dernier regard, emplie de tendresse et de cette promesse silencieuse qu'elles se faisaient à chaque fois. Non pas une promesse d'adieu, ni d'avenir mais une promesse de plus tard, de peut-être, de jamais aussi.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien donc voilà suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise. D'autres chapitres devraient suivre normalement... N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même deux petits mots, ça fais toujours plaisir... Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas etc...

* * *

Santana venait de terminer son cours d'histoire, elle se dirigeait maintenant à son casier pour changer de livres. Les couloirs du lycée étaient bondés. Les élèves se bousculaient, plus ou moins volontairement, discutaient, récupéraient leurs affaires...

Quand elle arriva enfin, non sans avoir envoyé un élève de première année valsé dans d'autres étudiants, elle vit de l'autre côté du couloir Quinn adossée à son casier. Elle discutait avec un footballeur de l'équipe du lycée. Discuter étant un bien grand mot, faire la belle serait plus exacte. Elle écoutait à peine ce bêta expliquer ses tactiques de jeu.

Santana esquissa une moue de dégoût devant ce spectacle pitoyable. La petite blonde la vis, et lui lança un regard de feu, non pas de haine mais de désir. Le joueur ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle ne le regardait plus qu'à peine. Santana comprit que Quinn la provoquait et lui rendit son regard de luxure. La petite blonde fixait maintenant avec intensité la brune, voulant gagné ce duel de regards.

Elle humecta sa lèvre supérieur d'un mouvement sensuel de la langue, assez rapide pour n'être vue que d'elle. La réaction fut immédiate chez la brune, elle sentit son bas-ventre se soulever et sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Décidément, cette fille savait comment l'exciter mais elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement décida-t-elle.

La cloche sonna, le footballeur embrassa rapidement la petite blonde en lui disant au revoir ce qui rompit leur contact visuel. Quinn se tourna vers le jeune homme, l'ayant presque oublié, et lui rendit son au revoir alors qu'il s'en allait. Santana en profita pour récupérer ses livres dans son casier.

Elle prit son temps, attendant qu'il n'y est plus personne dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la petite blonde n'avait pas bougé, elle sentait ce picotement dans sa nuque, celui qui vous indique que vous êtes observé.

Elle souriait déjà contre son casier, à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle referma violemment la porte de son casier, se retourna et marcha avec assurance et détermination jusqu'à la petite blonde. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'adressa à elle :

Alors, tu fricote avec un autre abruti ? Non parce qu'il faut reconnaître que t'as déjà un beau palmarès, entre le baleineau, bouche de mérou et queue de blaireau écrasé.. Tu fais dans l'animalier ? Lui dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es tapé ces abrutis aussi ?

Oui mais moi j'ai pas décidé de me faire toute l'équipe...

Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es jalouse, mais Santana Lopez jalouse, j'ai du mal à y croire, à moins que... lui répondit Quinn un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, attendant une suite à sa phrase.

Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Blondie ! Je suis juste venir te dire de ne pas m'appeler trop tard.

Pourquoi est-ce que je t'appellerai ?

La brune s'approcha de la blonde, colla son corps au sien, glissa sa jambe droite entre les siennes, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

Parce qu'on sait toutes les deux que personne ne sait te donner du plaisir comme je le fais... Alors quand t'auras finit de jouer à touche-pipi avec ces tocards et que tu voudras vraiment t'amuser, tu m'appellera... Parce que tu le fera. Alors pas trop tard...

Elle se recula sans la lâcher du regard, lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla vers sa classe en souriant, ravie de son effet. Quinn n'avait pas bougé de sa place, encore troublée à la fois par les mots de la brune mais aussi par la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Elle réfléchit à ce que Santana venait de lui dire. Elle l'avait peut-être sous-estimé. A ce petit jeu de la séduction et de la provocation, la brune avait l'air plus à l'aise que ce qu'elle ne s'était imaginée. Non pas qu'elle doutait de sa capacité à séduire, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi audacieuse et courageuse pour se risquer à ce petit jeu dans un endroit aussi exposé qu'un couloir du lycée.

Elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait cours, et se hâta vers sa salle de cours. Arrivé devant son professeur, elle inventa une excuse bidon, Sue l'avait retenue pour discuter des prochains entraînements de cheerleading. Aucun professeur n'aimait Silvester, s'il pouvait se passer de lui adresser la parole, il ne s'en priverait pas. Il n'irait donc pas vérifier et Quinn le savait.

Enfin assisse à sa place, elle n'écouta le cours que d'une oreille distraite, son esprit étant ailleurs. Elle repensait à Santana et ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Bien qu'elle lui ressemblait, la réaction de la brune était... bizarre. C'est le seul mot qui lui vint en tête. Elle s'était attendu à la verve habituelle de la brune, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de sentir de la... jalousie ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, et pourtant c'est le sentiment que Quinn avait eu. La brune pouvait-elle vraiment être jalouse ? Ou était-ce ce que Quinn espérait ?

Depuis le début de leur relation améliorée, les choses avaient changé entre elles, au-delà du fait qu'elles couchaient ensemble bien sûr. Quinn s'intéressait aux garçons plus par obligation sociale que par intérêt. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver Santana dans un coin du lycée. Elle mit ça sur le compte de l'imbécillité des garçons de son âge. C'est vrai qui voudrait rester écouter un joueur expliquer sa dernière action au football quand on peut passer un très agréable moment avec une fille qui vous comprend sans même que des mots ne soient échangés ?

Mais bien qu'avant elle ne pensait qu'à la brune dans des situations plus qu'explicites, elle se surprenait à s'imaginer avec elle partageant un plat au Breadstix, ou assise sur un banc du parc, blottie contre elle, la tête sur son épaule, critiquant les passants.

Où cette histoire était-elle entrain de les mener ? Quinn ne sortirait jamais avec une fille, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable, et avec Santana qui plus est, encore moins. Alors pourquoi espérait-elle quelque chose de plus ? Pourquoi voulait-elle toujours rendre la petite brune jalouse ? Et surtout, tout ceci était-il réciproque ?

La cloche retentit et sortit Quinn de ses pensées.

–-

A l'instant même, où Santana avait fais ce clin d'oeil à Quinn et s'était retourner pour prendre la direction de sa classe, son sourire s'était évanouie. Elle tourna à gauche au bout du couloir, fis quelques pas, s'arrêta et plaqua son dos au mur. Le regard emplie de tristesse, il lui fallait quelques instants pour récupérer. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si tout ce petit jeu l'amusait et surtout ne l'atteignait pas.

La vérité s'était qu'elle était perdue. Ces moments passés avec Quinn étaient divins, mais à l'instant même où ils prenaient fin, un vide incommensurable s'emparait d'elle. Et la voir pavaner avec ces abrutis l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elles étaient Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray, les deux plus grandes spécialistes pour ce qui était d'ignorer leurs sentiments, et de ne surtout jamais en parler.

Comment en était-elle arriver là ? Comment tout ce petit jeu avait-il pu déraper à ce point ? Ce qui ne devait être qu'une histoire de sexe, était tout simplement entrain de lui échapper. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses sentiments, tout juste ses actions... Que se passerait-il la prochaine fois ? Serait-elle capable de se retenir d'encastrer un de ces abrutis dans un casier pour avoir oser poser les yeux sur la jolie petite blonde ?

C'était de la folie. Pourquoi tout ceci arrivait ? Elle avait toujours été là pour Quinn, surveillant ces arrières et prête à se battre avec quiconque s'en prendrait à elle, et la réciproque était vrai. Elles avaient toujours fonctionner ainsi, sans même se le dire, elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre.

Alors comment des parties de jambes en l'air avait pu autant remettre en question leur relation ? Et surtout combien de temps encore allait-elle supporter ce petit jeu ? Car si tous ceci la perturbait, elle était persuadée que Quinn ne rencontrait pas ce genre de troubles. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule.

Santana remit son masque d'impassibilité et de garce et reprit le chemin de sa classe

...


End file.
